Becky's Nightmare
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Set after the 1995 film Tom and Huck. Injun Joe goes after Becky. Will she escape from him with the help of her friends, and Huck possibly?


**Here's a new story I cooked up one day. It's an Alternate Universe and is based on the 1995 film **Tom and Huck**. I was really inspired by the scene where Injun Joe is chasing after Tom and Becky in the cave. And him grabbing Tom, while Becky screamed, frightened out of her wits, really got my creative fires going. Plus, Becky is sixteen in this story (as I looked up the age of Rachel Leigh Cook, who played Becky in the film, and found out that she was sixteen when the movie was filmed). Plus, Brad Renfro was so hot as Huck in the film! (May he rest in peace!)**

**So, in my story, Injun Joe is not dead, and instead of going after Tom (like he did in the film), he goes after Becky instead. What will happen to her? Will she escape? Oooh... wait and see...**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at Disney own Tom and Huck. The song lyrics I put in the story belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Becky's Nightmare

_Darkness Strikes_  
_Once Again_  
_I'm All Alone_  
_It Feels Like The End_

_He Walks with Me_  
_While I Sleep_  
_It's Like A Heart Attack_  
_On A One-Way Street_

_I Can't Sleep Tonight  
‛Cause I Gotta Run, Gotta Hide_

_And I'm Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
_I Turn Around, But There's No One There  
And I'm Running, Running From this Nightmare_  
_Running, Running From This Nightmare_

It was nighttime in Hannibal, Mississippi. Rebecca "Becky" Thatcher, the sixteen-year-old daughter of the town judge, was getting ready for bed. As she brushed her brown hair, her mind brought back memories of her adventure with Thomas "Tom" Sawyer in the cave, which was two days ago. However, to Becky it seemed as though it had happened just yesterday...

****Flashback****

_"I – I think we're gonna be stuck here forever," said Becky, a hint of fear in her voice. Tom gave her an encouraging smile. _

_"Don't worry, Becky. I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise," he replied._

_Soon the sound of a rock falling broke the silence. They looked over, and there was the shadow of none other than Injun Joe. _

_Becky had heard of him. He was a vicious knife thrower, a thief and a murderer. He had killed twice; the victims were Doc Robinson, and Emmett. The dark eyes, the tanned face, the black hair – no wonder the people feared him so much. They wanted to confront him. But Injun Joe was a dangerous man – a very dangerous man. _

_Injun Joe, sensing their presences, turned and looked at them, a hint of murder in his eyes. Then he jumped down to the path they were on. _

_"Run, Becky, run!" said Tom as Becky and he took off running. This time, Becky felt that unlike last time, doing what Tom suggested was a good idea. And right then, running for safety sure sounded good to her, too._

_They ran for a good nine minutes. Then Injun Joe appeared in Tom's path and grabbed him, smirking._

_"Ha!" he snarled. _

It wasn't Becky Injun Joe wanted. It was Tom. She had been able to see that then.

_Becky thought about getting Injun Joe in a headlock and hissing in his ear,_  
_"Get your hands off of Tom!"_

_But that would result in him letting go of Tom. Then he would grab her by the arms (causing her to loosen her grip on him), throw her off his back and onto the cavern floor, go after her, whip out his knife, and slash her throat, causing her crimson life force to stain the cavern floor. _

_So she didn't muster up the courage to stop Injun Joe. Instead she did the next best thing. _

_"Aaah!" Becky screamed. Tom then managed to free himself from Injun Joe's grip, although he left his dark blue tie behind._

****End of flashback****

Becky shuddered all over as she remembered everything that had happened. However, Injun Joe had also escaped from the cave – secretly by taking a shortcut, she had found out later from her friends. And this time, he decided to forget all about Tom and go after **her** – at least according to them.

Her sleep was restless. She tossed and turned as her dreams were twisted into nightmares of her back in the cave and running while plagued by dark eyes and the tanned face of an Indian she would never forget.

_One Way Out, Not This Time_  
_I've Seen You Before Inside My Mind  
My Heart Beats Faster With Every Step_  
_I'm Not Afraid of You, You Haven't Gotten Me Yet_

_I Can't Sleep Tonight  
‛Cause I Gotta Run, Gotta Hide_

_And I'm Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
_I Turn Around, But There's No One There  
And I'm Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
_Running, Running From This Nightmare_

_This Nightmare…_

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the first part of the story. Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
